


A STARRY NIGHT  ✨

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Astronomy, Gen, Stargazing, Stars, The Great Conjunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Ellie and nick go out of the town to spend the night witnessing a rare astronomical event that only happens every 20 year
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

December 21st  
After a short day at the office spent working on cold cases,the team was allowed to leave early ,Nick and Ellie were the last to leave the office  
"So,do you have any plans for tonight? " Nick asked Ellie while they were heading to Elevator, leaving the building  
"Yes,I have got a really good plan for tonight" she said,sounding excited about it  
" What is it?if you don't mind me asking" Nick said,really hoping that she wasn't going on a date  
"I'll be watching the sky" she said happily, while Nick looked at her questionably,Ellie felt Nick's look so she started explaining  
"Tonight is the Jupiter -Saturn conjunction,it occasionally happens every 20 years when the two planets are closer to each other than usual"she was interrupted by the elevator's ding,declaring their arrival to their destination  
"That sounds interesting " Nick said while they left the elevator, lowkey relieved that she wasn't going on a date after all.  
"Would you like to join me?" Ellie offered, looking at him with anticipation  
Astronomy definitely wasn't one of Nick's interests,but he would never miss a chance to spend time with Ellie,even if they were going to spend the night watching the sky  
"Yeah,I'd love to" he said with a smile on his face  
"Great,it's not until a few hours so go home and I'll text you the location,don't worry I got everything ready " she said,then he dropped her by her car then they both left.  
2 hours later nick was pulling up at the location Ellie sent him,the gps couldn't define it more than a random spot out of the city, it was like a small forest with short grass and few trees, nick was starting to think that he got lost when he spotted Ellie's car,so he grabbed his bag and headed towards it,he found Ellie sitting in it waiting for him so he tapped the window and she got out of the car  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you brought me here to kidnap me" Nick teased her  
"Kidnap you?I could kill you here and no one would ever know " she teased him back,then she noticed the bag he had "What did you bring?" She asked  
"Just a flash light,some coffee and hot chocolate,I know you love it"  
"That's really nice of you" she said with a small smile "we will go this way,my spot isn't that far" she said, walking towards the spot,with Nick following in toe  
It was only a few minutes later when they arrived at the spot, nick was astonished by what he saw.  
There were cushions they could sit on, a simple fireplace that's ready to be lit and a medium sized telescope sat next to them  
"Wow,when did you set up all of this?" Nick said,amused  
"I arrived earlier" she said,happy that she was able to surprise him " I usually come here when I want some quiet time and I just look at the sky,it feels so peaceful here"  
"It is really peaceful here" nick said as they sat down and looked at the sky,it was probably the most starry sky he ever saw,he kept staring at it,overwhelmed by how pretty the sky was,when Ellie interrupted his thoughts " I think we should set this fire on,it's cold out here" she said,looking around for stones to use and eventually finding a couble of them,she tried lighting it up but it didn't work  
"let me do it" nick offered,going next to Ellie to light the fire  
"I didn't know that you know how to light a fire" she said  
" who doesn't know how to start a fire?" He said with a chuckle,hitting the rocks together and starting the fire after one try  
"It is just your good luck, you know" she said,slightly teased as they got up,Ellie went and poured some coffee for Nick and some hot chocolate for her and she handed his cup to him, he thanked her.then they sat back in,close to each other with the cups of coffee and hot chocolate in their hands. "are you going to use the telescope?"Nick asked  
"Not really,I usually use it to take some pictures of the sky,or get a clearer vision sometimes,but today we won't be needing it,we can see it with our bare eyes" she said,sipping her hot chocolate then she looked at her watch "I think it's time,they should be evident in the sky now" they looked at the sky,trying to see the planets  
"But I can't find them,the sky is full of stars" nick said, staring at the sky  
"You will know once you see them,they are so special that you can't miss them" she said,keeping her eye on the sky  
" Look! There are they! " Ellie exclaimed after a few minutes of looking,sounding excited  
Nick looked closely,eventually seeing the astronomical phenomena of the year.  
The two gaseous planets were marvelously close to each other for the first time in 20 years , shining brighter than any star in the sky and closer to the earth for the first time in centuries.  
Nick was astonished by the beauty of the rare view before his eyes,but his amusement even increased when he left his gaze of the sky and looked and Ellie.  
She had a smile on her face,staring at the sky, with the fire shimmering on her face,her hair getting slightly fluttered by the breeze and her eyes were sparkling as if they had all the stars of the sky in them.  
The sky might have been full with stars that people would spend their night staring at,but nick could have stared at Ellie for the whole night without complaining about it.  
He didn't know how long he kept staring at her when she noticed it and looked at him  
"Is there something wrong? " she asked  
"No,everything is perfect" he said,placing a hand on her soft cheek,wiping a hot chocolate residue off it "and so are you" he continued, getting closer to her,looking deep in her hazel eyes.  
Their faces were only inches apart, Ellie hesitated for a minute, but then she closed the gap between them and she kissed him  
Nick could feel the taste of the hot chocolate on his lips mixing with the coffee taste,he couldn't help smiling as he deepened the kiss even more, holding her face in his hands  
When they were done they didn't say anything, they just got even closer to each other,with Ellie leaning her head on Nick's shoulder and him warping his arm around her waist, and their hands interacting then they continued to look at the sky.


	2. Another conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 20 years after the first conjunction

Nick pulled up at the same spot as he did almost twenty years ago,except this time he wasn't alone, he had Ellie,his wife,with him as well as their 15 year old daughter Sofia.  
The family used to go there whenever there's an important astronomical event but this time, they were there to watch the conjunction again,it was Sofia's first time to see it and she was excited about it;she got alot of things from her mother,her love for the astronomy was definitely one of them.  
They got to their spot and they sat the fire and sat down,both Ellie and Sofia had their telescopes, Nick helped set them up.  
"Doesn't this remind you of how you got together?you told me you got together after the conjunction" Sofia asked her parents eagerly  
"Yes we did,and it was my best decision ever" Nick said,sharing a special look with Ellie before he continued "but the other conjunction was bigger than this one that I was able to see it without using my binoculars"  
"I bet it looked good" Sofia said "I wonder how mom didn't take any pictures of that night"  
Ellie had a grin on her face looking at Nick " come on Nick,tell her how we got busy that night that we didn't get any pictures" Ellie laughed and looked at her telescope leaving a speechless Nick trying to find an explanation to their daughter for why they got too busy in the car that night other than them being busy with each other,but before he could say anything he was interrupted by an enthusiastic Ellie " Sofia,look, I think I can see it!"  
Sofia looked through her telescope and there it was,the great conjunction.  
"It looks awesome!" Sofia said,taking a few pictures with the telescope  
"It really is " Ellie said,not moving from in front  
of her telescope  
When she didn't get a response from her dad,Sofia left her eyes off the telescope for a minute and looked at him, her dad wasn't looking at the sky,instead he was looking lovingly at her mom, who was so excited watching the sky as if it was her first time to see it ,Sofia saw the look on her dad's face countless times,and everytime she felt like all his love for her mom showed through his eyes.Because even after twenty years ,the way Nick looked at Ellie didn't change, not even for the slightest bit .  
Sofia smiled and returned her gaze to the telescope, watching the planets in the sky as they collided and thinking about how everything between her parents started on a starry night like this 20 years ago.  
~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting this too late, I was actually hesitant to post this,but I decided to finally post it,I hope you like it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,I really hope you liked this,I might do a short second part but please let me know what you think <3


End file.
